1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device having a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices having a lens module used to take photographs are now in widespread use. Generally, the lens module is mounted in the portable electronic device by engaging with other components of the portable electronic device.
A typical portable electronic device includes a cover, a lens module, and a printed circuit board (PCB). The cover defines a light transmitting hole. The lens module includes a fixed seat mounted on the PCB, and a lens barrel received in the fixed seat. The lens barrel defines a light transmitting hole, and includes a plurality of optical lenses fixed in the lens barrel. The lens module is covered by the cover. The light transmitting hole of the lens barrel and the light transmitting hole of the cover must have a common axis. However, it is difficult to precisely align the light transmitting holes of the lens barrel and the cover along the common axis, thus making it inconvenient to assemble the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.